Child containment structures, such as a child swing, are known to be equipped with a mobile with toys attached for the enjoyment of the child using the swing. Typically, the mobile is attached to some portion of the swing and hangs down toward the child seating area. For example, one swing provides a non-motorized mobile in which forward motion of the swing can impart motion to the mobile.